


A Different Kind of Home

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Home is where Roy is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013. My own personal take on the end of CoS.

The sun sat low in the air, having done its job for the day and now filling the sky with a vast assortment of dark oranges and yellows. Not unlike another day during another time in another world when two alchemists, weary from a spectacular display of skill and ego, sat and talked and inched just a little bit closer to understanding one another. That had been the first time when Ed realized he was falling in love with Roy, an unexpected discovery that had vexed as much as it had enlightened.  
  
He stepped out of the house they now shared, golden eyes trained on the older man sitting on the ground and twirling a blade of grass between his fingers. Ed was almost reluctant to approach him, preferring instead to stand and watch and admire, delighting and appreciating such a rare opportunity for uninterrupted observation. While Roy was not without his wounds, namely the one that had laid claim to his left eye, Ed was still hard pressed to think of anything lovelier than the sight of his man sitting in the grass as the sun set around him.  
  
“Cens for ‘em,” he muttered as he plopped down beside Roy and crossed his legs.  
  
“Wrong currency,” Roy pointed out, his lips curving into a small smile.  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
Ed shrugged and plucked the blade from Roy’s hand with automail fingers. He then leaned against his partner’s shoulder and let his head fall against it, and if there was a more perfect moment in life, he had yet to experience it.  
  
He could feel the question rise up again, begging to be asked, the one he had wanted to ask Roy about a thousand times since their reunion. While it was true that the man had crossed over space and time to find his way back to Ed, there were still occasions when Ed did not think himself worth that amount of sacrifice, and he could not help but wonder if Roy ever regretted--  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
Ed glanced up at Roy and found himself captive to a knowing, single-eyed gaze, snapped out of his rumination by his lover’s gentle command.  
  
“Sorry,” he replied guiltily.  
  
Roy stared at him for a little while longer before turning his attention to the waning light.  
  
“I tried living in a world without you once,” he began with a quiet sigh. “It… didn’t work out very well.” He wrapped an arm around Ed’s waist and pulled him close, his hand tightly gripping Ed with subconscious possessiveness. “I gave up everything I thought I ever wanted to be here. But I did it for the one thing I wanted even more. _And I don’t regret it._ ”  
  
Ed closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and tried desperately not to cave to his urge to say something grotesquely sentimental. While he had always known the truth of Roy’s statement, by way of past implications both verbal and physical, it was the first time that Roy had ever directly spoken what Ed suspected all along.  
  
Thankfully, he was spared any potential embarrassment by Al, who picked that precise moment to poke his head out of the door and announce that dinner was ready.  
  
“He cooks now?” Roy asked, mildly surprised.  
  
Ed was hardly optimistic. “Guess we’re about to find out.”  
  
The two men rose to their feet and made their way towards the house with fingers intertwined. Deep down, Ed was well aware that there might come a day when they would find their way back to their old world. And he knew that Roy knew it, too. But for now, he was perfectly content, perfectly _happy_ , indulging in the well-deserved peace he had found in another plane of existence with the man he loved.


End file.
